Trepidation Heart
by Shawn Raven
Summary: The recent vicious crimes and brutal murders of various criminal groups in Tokyo heralds the return of a once dormant and powerful mob who wants to make their presence felt once more in the world. However for the Bonyari gang, what does a new face in a new semester really hold beneath his roguish exterior and his enigmatic persona? One thing is for sure, he is not what he seems.


**Author's Note: Well...looks like I'm a Nisekoi fan as of this year apparently. :p**

 **As a result, an idea was born from the nothingness which is my head. A rather violent, dramatic idea featuring my OC bringing chaos into the rom-com setting of this series, which is the kind of chaos where people die and buildings explode and shit like that. At the same time, a lot of silliness here and there thrown with the violence and gore that I hope will be reminiscent of some Quentin Tarantino movie (at least that's what I'm aiming for) as my OC processes his life, and agendas with the Bonyari Crew.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 _ **Trepidation Heart**_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Prologue

 **Some random city in Tokyo, Japan, Midnight, 3 months ago.**

In a seemingly normal city somewhere in Tokyo…the streets of this quaint place were buzzing brightly with the late hour activity. Nightclubs and karaoke bars started their booming activities during this present time, and the stalls of various hawkers wafted the smell of delectable fried snacks in the air. Nothing seemed totally out of the ordinary when a bunch of teenagers were having some late night fun outside their curfew hours or a group of corporate workers chilling out in a bar of sorts with a few beers, or maybe the uncommon amount of couples just spending the night away with each other.

Yet, there were some who slept soundly in their apartments and houses that were close by the city. Those were the members of society who were too tired to even bother being involved, because tomorrow's activities required their attention.

All seemed normal.

But normal is not of the question to anyone of relevance. Beneath this lively atmosphere that masks a darker truth, there were fact two gangs at war with each other in this quaint city. A Yakuza group of the Shuei-gemi Clan and an American based group known as the Beehive Gang. Both gangs were actually feuding over one another, and their feud has led to incriminating amounts of property damage and civilian lives being at risk due to their often chaotic encounters with one another…

But…they were not fighting now. So the populace was free enough to go about their activities until this morn without a hint of worry that guns and bombs would suddenly blaze to destroy their materialistic enjoyments and rip their fragile lives away in an instant -

 **Hang on a minute, why are they even fighting first to begin with?**

Pardon?

 **The two groups you mentioned earlier. Why are they fighting?**

No one knows. Probably because one member pissed the other off, probably some racial misunderstanding between a Japanese and a non-Japanese. Or perhaps a blind power struggle for the sake of dominance and control for maximum profit from their criminal activities without any distractions.

 **Are they fighting now?**

Didn't you hear what I said? They're not fighting now.

 **Ah, my bad. Let me rephrase that. Are they still fighting?**

Well…no. Not since last year apparently.

 **Why's that?**

Well that's the point of the story actually…I was just about to get into that. The gangs had actually met a long time ago, prior before their gang war started last year. They were on neutral terms before, since their leaders had actually been acquaintances once, mainly because the Shuei Clan's leader and the Beehive Gang's leader's children were close childhood friends.

 **Their children are close with each other?**

 _Were._ They had met ten years ago, and had spent an entire summer's worth of wonderful moments and amazing memories with one another. Though…this was not to last, since the daughter of the Beehive Gang's leader had to depart back to her country with her parents after the summer ended.

 **So what happened then?**

Eh, nothing spectacular. They never met each other again until last year, just a month or so after their gangs started feuding one another.

 **But what do they have to do with the gang war between the Beehive Gang and the Shuei Clan?**

Everything actually. They're dating one another.

 **Excuse me?**

Yup. Think a love story of sorts between the heirs of two warring gangs that seems reminiscent of something outta Romeo and Juliet eh?

 **But according to the original story…their families didn't agree with their relationship and they both died in the end.**

Funny thing actually. The entire Shuei Clan members and the Beehive Gang members actually stopped fighting one another because they dote upon their respective heirs, albeit a little too much, and they've wholeheartedly decided to support their relationship. Oh uh, they're not dead by the way, these two kids.

 **What about the leaders?**

Psh, the leaders are actually supportive of it because it prevents needless bloodshed, and as mentioned, they were good acquaintances once.

 **Okay, I get that so far…but why are they even dating to begin with?**

Well…you see, their fathers established that.

 **How so?**

The son of the Shuei Clan's heir happened to drop by his house one day after school, and was immediately ordered by his father in secret to commit himself to a relationship with the Beehive gang's daughter, who was a guest at that point, for the sake of avoiding the gang war in its entirety. The same order must've also been given by the Beehive Gang's leader to his daughter.

 **And from that point on, they were dating?**

Pretty much.

 **Are they in love?**

It's complicated actually.

 **How complicated?**

Too complicated. Think a love quandrangle of sorts, and constant drama happening for these parties with each other. The boy's in love with another girl who loves him back, but they've never confessed to one another and they're always awkward as hell around each other. The girl whom the boy is dating might have feelings for him, but they constantly fight and tease each other every time because of the original establishment of their relationship as fake lovers, but anything could happen from that point actually. The girl's female bodyguard has a crush on him that she violently denies most of the time. And then there's this ginger who comes into place outta nowhere, and is the daughter of a police commissioner who is the boy's 'fiancé', which only serves to fluster everyone involved, added with the fact she aggressively pursues the boy.

 **Oh boy…but all of this can't be a coincidence right?**

What do you mean?

 **This whole affair reeks of it. Isn't there some sort of middle ground explanation for this crazy teenage romance?**

Oh that? That I do not know.

 **Then how do you know all of THIS?**

Um…coincidence?

 **For real?**

Look, I'm the main character here, not you! You're just supposed to write what's gonna happen!

 **Oh yeah…but how and why are we talking to each other?**

(Facepalm) Take a guess.

 **Um…oh yeah! Silly me! I'm just making this up!**

Whatever…can we just resolve this and get back to the main topic here?

 **Ah yes, of course. You're gonna get involved in this setting am I right? As every other OC would do in any that shares the same universe with the canon characters?**

You kidding me. I'm gonna be more than just _involved._ Such a crazy romance caper requires an unexpected catalyst to break the sappy dramatic setting! This one is gonna blow right in their faces and leave them reeling.

 **I see…but when and how will it happen? What's it gonna take to possible addle onto the wild ride of these individuals and their situations?**

Well…that's for you to do and me to experience. Give these good folks here a story to remember. Oh and uh…don't talk to me again. No offense, but it's better to write the story in its entirety than publicizing our writer-creation conversations in between the whole premise.

 **Fair enough. Now where were we…?  
**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"BOOOOOOM!" The doors of the city's bank exploded into smithereens.

The blaring alarms of the building and exploding shrapnel disrupted the tranquil liveliness of the late hour in the city. In front of the bank, a single armoured vehicle stood amidst the flames that lit up the building. Shadows poured out the vehicle, a few of these clad in black individuals armed with military grade weaponry following the rest of the members who were carrying significant high tech gadgets required for bank heists and burlap sacks.

Other than a small amount of gunfire being discharged from the thieves onto the unsuspecting guards, nothing else was noticeable from the spectrum of the outside. The present crowd at least cared enough to start running for cover and to escape the unfolding crime scene with a convinceable amount of panic. The citizens who were living in their apartments nearby the bank, who were rudely awakened by the thunderous explosion were shocked beyond their wits when they witnessed what was going on. Some had enough sense to contact the police. However, what alarmed these unsuspecting citizens was the fact that they were not able to contact the police forces, due to 'an unexpected service disruption' in the phone lines that led to the local police station.

These people were gazing outside their windows, a lesser amount from their balconies at the scene below them, with a barely contained amount of fear and awe.

Just as quickly as this unexpected group of thieves had entered the scene, they exited the building with sacks filled with wads of the citizen's hard earned savings, dumping it quickly in their transport and driving off into the night without any resistance.

The fire brigade would only arrive half an hour later to douse the flames that thankfully was contained within the building's interior. At the same time the news outlets came rushing with their cameras and microphones, to start their hurried interviews with the people who barely were able to comprehend the event that just happened before them, and reporting it all on the media channels right there on the spot. It wasn't long after that did the state police force arrived as well and then managed to get the situation under control.

And then the night finally descended towards an unexpected silence. Every single person present out for their late night activities earlier would return to the safety of their homes. However, no one was comfortable enough to return back to sleeping after seeing something out of the blue and jarringly nerve popping right in the late night hour.

Instead, new found questions were seeded into the minds of these citizens for the rest of the night.

Who could possibly have the guts to initiate such a bold attack on the city's bank? Could it be that the Beehive Gang have decided to make the first move in their battle against the local Yakuza group after nearly a year of unexplained peace, by robbing the local bank? Could it instead have been…a bunch of armed thieves seeking to make a fortune of sorts?

Or could it have been…something worse?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Tokyo News. 11 p.m.**

"Another count in the tally of the recent amount of violent bank robberies that were executed in the local districts of Tokyo. The recent attack in one of the towns in these districts here proves to be among the most devastating to be recorded in Japan's crime history, as the local city's police force were found massacred in their posts and the bank guards gunned down, and just as before in cities such as Osaka and Nagoya, the robbers left no yen note intact in the safes of the now destroyed bank."

"Assistant Commissioner Mizuki Kazama, one of the members of Commissioner's Tachibana's squad has been given the green light and is currently as of now assigned to apprehending these said criminals. However doubts are currently raised among the public whether the police are even up to the task after bearing witness to devastating and criminally incriminating events that have occurred for the past few months, such as the recent occupation of deserted buildings by unknown heavily armed gangsters and a sudden increase in illegal drug supplying and contraband dealings, as well as the unexpected blood drenched eliminations of various Yakuza, local gangs and criminal groups around the capital, all the while with a number of innocent victims caught in the crossfire. Authorities are still trying to discover the motive and a possible connection of these recent criminal activities that has been causing immeasurable amounts of collateral damage these past few months. In accordance with that, all attempts apprehend possible suspects to date are still met with unexpected, and often brutal and violent responses from an unknown party, which has left a still tallying amount of officers and innocent lives dead.

"Till now, there is no recorded evidence that details anything of relevance about these criminal activities and no witnesses have decided to testify their experiences with these criminals."

"The central government is currently working on a regiment to set up curfew hours and constant police patrols to minimize the exposure of the public to the danger present, as well as contacting international agencies such as Interpol and the FBI to determine who exactly is masterminding these violent crimes and to hopefully put a stop to it. Further reports detailing these drastic decisions taken has yet to be updated. Citizens are warned to be careful and wary of the streets and alleyways in Japan due to these spiking crime rates. Keep your doors tightly bolted at all times and it is advised to not leave your homes after night."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Abandoned** **Factory, Outskirts of Tokyo, Time Unknown.**

A lone figure was sitting on a chair, his form bent and hunched, surrounded by four walls of pure concrete. In front of the person was a reinforced steel door that stood between him, and his freedom to the outside world.

For now however, the man was not aware that he was even present in this windowless room. He was unconscious.

A tiny squeak that echoed in the room stirred the man in his unconsciousness. The soft pattering of the new occupant, a rat, somehow sounded louder than usual. The rat squeaked again, trying to gain its bearings in the darkness. In its scurrying movements, it stumbled on hard leather which was the man's shoe. The rat then curiously sniffed the shoe, and began to gnaw at it.

The man still did not wake up.

The rat kept gnawing, and gnawing, eventually boring a way into the man's smelly sock. The foul smell of the unwashed material mixed with the man's body odour attracted the rodent, exciting it. It redoubled its gnawing, its primal instincts telling that there was probably food somewhere inside the sock.

However as soon as the rat's teeth sunk into the soft material, and flesh, the man gasped in pain, his tired eyes now widely open with the shock of the contact, surprising the rat. The rodent backed off, squeaking in annoyance.

"Stupid…rat." The man muttered. He then tried to move himself out of the chair he was sitting on.

"What the…my legs…"

If the man could see his legs, there was both strapped onto the chair with strong belt straps.

He tried to move his hands. The first thing he realized how numb his hands actually were, being positioned on his back for an indiscernible amount of time. The second thing was they were bound by ropes that dug onto his skin painfully.

"Huh…?"

The man finally tasted the air around him. Stale and dusty, and his tongue was dry as sand. When was the last time he even drank…?

"Where am I?"

His toneless voice went unanswered. The rat peered curiously at the man, wondering if it should scurry back to its hole or not.

"Hello! Is anyone out there?!" His voice cracked due to his parched throat. He swallowed some spittle and tried again. "Hello!"

"Somebody?! Hello!"

Still no answer.

A proverbial silence followed, frustrating the man. The man continued to cry for help, however his efforts were met with him coughing badly as a result. His coughs would shortly turn to painful hacks, and on one point he coughed up bloody phlegm which startled the rat.

There was certainly no point crying out for help, he would sooner break his voice box before all else if he continued. No one was coming out to help him out of this…prison.

No matter what way this was put, there was one conclusion that came into the man's mind about his present scenario, he was imprisoned and bound in a room. If his limbs weren't bound so tightly, and if his screams weren't drumming into his ears with the constant echoing, he probably would be able to leave this said room.

Wait, was there even a door to begin with? Was he forever trapped in here inside four walls?

The very thought of being trapped in here sent him into a brief state of panic. In that sudden state of mind, his recalled very familiar faces that he feared would never lay eyes on again.

"Please…someone…get me…out of here. My kids…Saki, I can't…die now…not yet…"

He whispered it so silently that no one could possibly hear that, not even if anyone was here.

The booming sound of metal clanging against hard stone startled the man. The sound came from outside the…room.

The rat finally scurried back to its hole.

The door in front of the man opened. As soon as it did, a fresh stream tears started to flow down the man, as he silently thanked the gods above profusely.

"Please help me! Help me!"

The clicking sound of a switch turned on the solitary lightbulb that was hovering above the head of the man.

The man squinted his eyes, feeling more disoriented with the sudden presence of light. It took a while before his pupils adjusted finely enough to comprehend the fact that there were three people standing in the room.

In front of him, there was a young man wearing a white tank top and loose trousers, giving him an empty look.

"Please, whoever you are, you gotta get me out of here…I…I can't be here…"

The wiry man, who was a native Japanese, on his left cackled, the scratchy sound disrupting the setting of hopelessness present in this room that the man on the chair was feeling earlier. "Why not?"

"My…my kids…my wife...they'll be worried about me…I don't even know how I got here…or why I'm tied up on a chair in some empty room! I need to get back to them!"

"First thing he remembers is his wife and kids eh?" The Japanese fellow mused. "How much morphine was in this guy anyway?"

"Morphine?"

 **"More than enough."** The youth muttered in English, and unfortunately the man tied up on the chair was unable to understand what he was saying, being unfamiliar with the language.

"What are you people talking about?! Can't you see I'm in trouble here -."

 **"Be quiet."** The young man cut him off. **"You're not going anywhere. Not yet at least."**

"He said you're not going anywhere." The Japanese fellow translated.

"Wh-why not?!"

"Take a guess, smart guy."

The expression of the man faltered, realizing slowly the daunting situation he was in. The Japanese fellow was dressed up flamboyantly in a red button shirt and Hawaiian shorts, with an expensive watch adorning his left wrist. A large powerfully built man in a clothing akin to a janitor on the left however, was Asian himself, however he was unable to discern was ethnicity he was…possibly Chinese or Mongolian…

But the young man was a strikingly handsome youth, and he was very much foreign. American, probably European. His arms were rippling with muscle, and he was just staring at the man. Staring, with a very hungry expression beneath empty grey eyes.

The man gulped. How stupid was he to not recall this scene from every crime movie in the book? These people were not here to free him.

"Who…who are you…all of you?"

The Japanese fellow, whose name was Tezuka, waved a chastising finger. "No no no…we'll be asking the questions here mister…er…" He scratched his head with a grimace, fingers tapping the air. "What's his name again Rocky?"

Rocky, the huge man, had a really guttural voice that made his Japanese severely hard to understand. "Assistant Commissioner of the Tokyo Police Department, Mizuki Kazama."

Mizuki Kazama…that was his name. He cursed inwardly, due to the fact he was so caught up in his own state of panic he didn't bother to remember his own name earlier. And he was an officer of the law…a high ranking officer in fact.

That itself was all the more baffling. How did someone like him ended up here? As much as he tried to remember, he could only remember that he woke up here and he was a cop with a family to go to, and there were three...men in front of him who were probably responsible for bringing him here to begin with.

That very thought sent a wave of distrust, and anger seething at the back of his mind.

"Right." Tezuka grinned toothily. "Assistant Commissioner Mizuki…take a sip will ya?"

Rocky produced a bottle of mineral water and uncapped it, bringing it to Mizuki's chapped lips. At this point, Mizuki couldn't complain about the dire need to be hydrated immediately. He drank the whole bottle and then heaved a contented sigh of relief.

"Th-thank…you." Rocky ignored him, hiding the empty bottle in the folds of his janitor like clothing.

"Alright, now that we've given you what you needed…do us a favour will ya?"

Mizuki pursed his lips, his expression faltering. "What…favour?"

"We were wondering if you knew anything about the criminal organizations, the locals and the immigrants if you may, present in this part of Japan."

"Huh?" Mizuki was baffled by the request. He was a police officer…why wouldn't he keep records of various criminals that proliferated the area? "Of course I know that, any police officer would know, but…why are you asking this?"

Tezuka snapped his finger, pointing triumphantly at Mizuki. "We need names. All the names of the motherfuckers that run around the area thinking like they own the joint."

 _What does he take me for?_ Mizuki thought crossly and gave Tezuka a flat answer. "No."

Big mistake.

" **Wrong answer**." A fist came flying and the knuckles broke two of Mizuki's teeth. It was the young man who delivered the blow. The sudden impact of the blow left a smarting pain on his right cheek, probably the entire right side of his face.

"And while you're at it, we need names from the department you're working with."

Mizuki tried to look back at the young man, indignant that someone so young would dare hit an officer.

"Preferably your main squad members."

"No! I can't just give names so listlessly like that -"

Another swing to the right. Mizuki's face crumpled, and he felt the inner walls of his cheek bloodying from the inside. He had to spit out two teeth before it could lodge into his throat.

"Why are…why are you -?"

This time the young man delivered a swing from the left.

Mizuki spat out more blood.

"Careful now officer, the kid here packs a mean punch. You might wanna cooperate with us smoothly if you want your teeth and face intact."

"I…I can't tell you anything."

"Oh...but why not?" Tezuka grinned in amusement.

"Because it's against my code as a police officer! It's against the word of the government that has placed their trust on the upholders of the law such as myself!" He gnashed his freshly bloodied teeth, "Who are you to even ask me, an officer for law and order, for something that's clearly classified information?!"

"Why…we're simply interested to know that's all."

"Whoever you are, I'll make sure you'll see the receiving end of the cell block you punks deserve!"

Tezuka contemplated the defiance that was exhibited by the assistant commissioner. He shared a look at the youth, giving a terse jerk of his head towards Mizuki. The eyes of the youth hardened, and he promptly and delivered a kick at Mizuki's chest, the force effectively breaking the chair with the sudden momentum and Mizuki slumped heavily onto the ground. Not stopping there, the youth went over and knelt down, grabbing Mizuki by his shirt collar and began delivering systematic blows that began to shatter Mizuki's face.

Mizuki hopelessly bored through the pain as the youth deliver swung his fists again and again, the cheek noisily gratting against his teeth and the bone structure began to weaken and fragment, and blood, mucus and saliva pooled and frothed in Mizuki's mouth, dirtying the floor. His ears were ringing badly with every punch, which actually hurt him more than his face being mashed into a pulp right now.

Suddenly the youth stopped punching Mizuki, and barked towards the large man. Mizuki felt the young man's weight lifted off his body, and then felt the abnormally huge hands of Rocky hefting him up to stand on his feet. Once he was on standing position, or rather weakly staying on his toes while being propped onto the wall, the man gripped both hands and chained them upon a pair of rusty cuffs that were conveniently present on the wall's structure.

Mizuki weakly opened his badly bruised eyelids, and caught the image of the young man taking a fighting stance, and then his clothes were being torn off by Rocky.

He didn't have a chance to speak before his exposed torso was explicitly hammered away by a brutal mixture of blows and kicks. His mouth was swollen from the earlier blows that hammered it, and thus he was unable to properly gasp nor cry out in pain.

He felt a few ribs shatter and his diaphragm giving out as the young man kneed him between his sternum and abdomen. Mizuki wheezed, hacking out an entire mouthful of blood as a result.

"Kid, that's enough."

The youth stepped back, snickering with distaste at Mizuki who dangled like a rag doll in front of him.

"Please note to yourself that you're not in any position to talk, and you're making this harder on you that you're making it for us. Give us what we need and maybe we'll consider letting you go with the rest of your face intact."

Mizuki silently considered the Japanese man's offer. If he did not comply he would probably receive a much more thorough beating from the young man, if he complied he would only betray his line of work that has strived so hard in procuring this information that is necessary to capture these criminals.

But his life would be spared? Probably not. These fellows…he knew these kind of fellows that stunk in the deepest recesses of the criminal underground. Thugs.

They would show him no mercy, he knew it.

"Officer, while you're awake…I'd like to remind you that your family is currently in our custody as well."

Mizuki's beaten face shot up immediately. "Whuut?" His swollen mouth slurred his speech.

"Oh, little eight year old darling Ui and your lovely wife Saki…they're waiting for you back home, with a gun pointed at both of their faces poised to shoot…at any moment now." Tezuka gave an ambient warning, riddling with a trace of cheekiness.

"'ullshit!" Mizuki tried to scream, rattling the chain cuffs violently.

"Hai…you're so stubborn." Tezuka retrieved a polished Samsung, from his shirt pocket and immediately showed Mizuki the photo of his wife and daughter, bound in rope and mouths gagged in their house's pristine living room, with two masked men pointing shotguns at their heads.

But the very sight of them crying, and huddling towards each other, at the vestibule of their lives about to have a premature end…broke Mizuki entirely to see the two people he loved the most in this world about to be ripped away from him.

Pathetic. He should've known better than to actually think he had the ability to uphold his beliefs even though it was clear he was in mortal danger...and now they were involved in this too.

"Is this enough, or should I tell them to pull the safety pins off?"

Mizuki angrily spat at the fellow. "Hey, that's my shirt you idiot!"

"'u damn well b'tter let them go…you'd b'tter…"

Tezuka waved him off. "Yeah yeah…just give us the info already. The kid's uncle here needs it."

Mizuki looked at the youth. His…uncle?

"Okay…okay…I'll…'ell 'u everything 'u need to know. Just p'ease, I beg of 'u, 'et them...go when...when...you're done."

"Good!" Tezuka clapped his hands in glee. Mizuki briefly wondered if the Japanese fellow was painfully cheerful about toying with human life like this, or if he's a flamboyant sadist.

"Let him down, Rocky." The huge man obliged and Mizuki slumped onto the floor with a thud.

"Kid, Rocky…give us some room here."

Rocky, the large man left the room silently. The youth however, gave Mizuki a hollow look and lingered for a bit, before eventually turning around and exiting the room, closing the door on the way out.

Tezuka clapped his hands again, and opened the notebook application on his phone.

"We're gonna be here a while, but take your time officer…we ain't rushing. Name's Tezuka by the way." The man cheerfully smiled, extending a hand in greeting, in which Mizuki did not accept.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mizuki, despite his battered form and swollen mouth, provided all the necessary details for the excitable Tezuka, who recorded in the phone's notebook like it was no tomorrow. He took time to understand all he could from Mizuki's weary explanations about the various criminal gangs present around the districts, the alleys, and the streets around north Japan. As reluctant as he was to reveal pivotal information about his co-workers and squad leader, Tezuka made sure that Mizuki told him everything, since he contacted the masked men present in Mizuki's house and made sure their call time was still running on loudspeaker mode. If Mizuki faltered or even hesitated in between his explanations to give a name or provide a place, the masked men would torture both Ui and Saki, lightly put.

Mizuki wondered at one point if lying about certain parts of his forced explanation would do him any good. However that would mean that these thugs would then go for the next possible target to strangulate necessary info from, and innocent lives would be at risk as a result.

On a plus side, they actually had the capability to capture a high ranking police officer, how did they do it he couldn't remember, and brought him to an undisclosed location, beating him to a pulp without a slightest bit of hesitation, and somehow no one of relevant importance had heard of his disappearance, or maybe they couldn't reach him…or couldn't find him for that matter.

There was indeed no point despairing over how the situation he landed himself in, if he made this quick and efficient enough maybe he could survive long enough for an honourable discharge. He just hoped the commissioner himself wouldn't shoot him on the spot.

"Eighteen motorcycle gangs, a veritable amount of rowdy groups and pickpockets, and them drug runners' right on the smaller districts, and the main cluster is on the bigger ones…and they're the yakuza groups?"

"Mmh." He had to speak with a lower voice, since it hurt his teeth so much to even properly open his mouth to answer Tezuka.

"On a scale of on to ten how threatening are they?"

Mizuki pondered this for a moment, before answering simply. "Four."

Tezuka's expression brightened. "That's it? Not even a five? You ain't bullshitting me are you?"

Mizuki weakly shook his head. "They're not really that threatening to the populace, nor the police force…they actually do a pretty good job coexisting and fraternizing with the people and the law. They are still some extortion cases here and there…but nothing too…bloody."

"As expected from the yakuza. But the yakuza clans around these smaller parts of Tokyo don't sound that dangerous to me…or so I've heard."

Mizuki stared at him. "They're still dangerous enough."

Tezuka laughed. "Dangerous enough? Man, you are not even giving me a single hint to not pussy myself at these so called criminals. Extortions? C'mon…that is so overdone."

"They have...guns, and other yakuza allies in Southern Japan…and…"

"And what? A bad ass boss? Cold hearted members who'd kill at first glance? Samurais? Wizards? Aliens? All three?"

A nonplussed Mizuki couldn't answer Tezuka.

"It don't matter to us, and it certainly wouldn't mean anything to anyone if they were gone no?"

"What do you...mean?"

"How'd you feel if these criminals were…how do you say…gone?"

"Crime would...stop and the police force gets...a well-deserved break?"

"No no no no, you ain't feeling me with that horseshit. What would your first thought be about the situation if it suddenly popped open like a soda can?"

Mizuki took a long breath, and glanced nervously at the door. "R-relief…"

"Why relief?"

"Because I...wouldn't have to break my back to pursue and catch these low lives anymore…"

"Tsk tsk, you're being overconfident here officer. If there was no crime why should the police still be around? I thought you knew better than to be relieved…"

Mizuki looked at a very displeased Tezuka. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Look at the bigger picture." Tezuka made a camera gesture. "If there were no criminals nor wrongdoers present, then basically the people who uphold the law themselves will become…lax, lazy, egoistic, carefree morons. A progressive downgrade of the balance keepers, rendering them no less than the worthless low lives they strived all this while to stop."

Tezuka continued. "Disorder, imbalance, instability is needed…for what is peace without such events? You really think that once crime has been eradicated, countries become peaceful and shit and will the government and citizens truly be happy? They wouldn't know a damn thing about the calm before the storm actually screws them first."

Mizuki just stared at him blankly.

Tezuka popped a cigarette on his lips, lighting it. "Oh whatever…an idiot like you couldn't possibly understand." He took a drag before asking meekly. "Have you given me everything I need to know?"

"Well…"

"But this can't be everything can it?"

"'is is all I know!" Mizuki shouted desperately. "Puh'ease, I've given you...what you wanted. Puh'ease…just let them go now…"

Tezuka shook his head. "Shame, and I was hoping you'd shed some more light than I originally expected…"

"I'm just the assistan' commissioner! You hav' to get my boss or the deputy if you want the full version of these damn' details!"

"Oh…so that's how it works? Tezuka questioned. "I hope you're not pulling my leg."

Mizuki trembled. It was as true as it sounded. "I swear...I don't know. I'm just…the assistant…"

"Hmm…well that can't be helped then." Tezuka sighed, taking in another drag and puffing out the smoke at Mizuki's face.

He got up and walked towards the door, knocking it three times. The door opened once more, and Tezuka exited the room.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" **So…?"**

Tezuka puffed out a circular cloud of smoke. "Bad luck. He's just the assistant. He's only able to give us details about the local names, and that alone is already large enough as it is."

 **"How large?"**

Tezuka shrugged. "5, 6 months at best, with your entire crew to sweep them out…"

The young man's eyes glinted. " **6 months? Nah, that's not fun at all…"**

"Whoa, whoa. Calm your tits. Don't tell me you're gonna do it in half the time?"

" **The whole crew wants to spill blood that badly, what do think I'm supposed to do?"**

"You're still new here kid…"

 **"So?"**

"Might wanna take this slowly. We Japanese, yakuza clans in particular, don't take kindly to intruders banging doors, bashing heads and blowing bullets everywhere in our turfs…especially when it's a foreigner doing the job."

" **I only brought you here as a translator, not to give me advice on how to handle myself in here."**

"Right right, if you could do that then why didn't you talk to him yourself?"

The young man abruptly shied away, arms crossed on his torso, and spoke in hushed tones. One could say that he was attempting to hide his embarrassment. "I haven't gotten the accent right…"

"Seriously?"

"Hey, if I'm gonna look the part I might as well sound like it!"

Tezuka half smiled. The youth's rough Americanized accent made his Japanese sounded a little cringe worthy. "You haven't been paying attention to your classes have you?"

"It's frustrating…how the hell do you locals even tongue around your words so efficiently like that?!"

Tezuka half coughed, half laughed, puffing out irregular amounts of smoke.

"Ph. Whatever." The youth grunted.

Rocky suddenly coughed, earning both of their attention. " **Are we still sticking to the plan, sir**?"

The young man nodded. It was time to finish this bloody interrogation.

" **Contact them both."**

Tezuka dialled the number and handed his phone to him. "You're letting him go?" He asked.

The youth just smiled. "He's done his part."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mizuki's battered form shifted upon hearing the familiar sound of the door being opened again. "M'…m' family…"

The young man smiled at him. A bright, carefree smile that scared the lights out of the officer. It hid the swirling maliciousness that mocked Mizuki's faint glimmer of hope with a deceptive mask of reassurance that was facing him now.

He outstretched the phone until it was an arm's length away from him. Mizuki saw the phone's contact, probably one of the men who held the guns at his wife and daughter was active on the other line.

"Mizuki...please…come back to us…"

Mizuki stated sobbing again when he heard the despair riddling the beautiful voice that he had found a purpose to live on for. "Saki…it's…it's going to be alright now…everything's going to be alright."

 **"Ray, you know what to do."**

"D…daddy?!"

Mizuki's voice rasped. "Ui, I -."

The booming sound of two simultaneous gunshots vibrated the phone within the young man's fingers. A splattering sound of gristle and meat went nearly unheard.

Mizuki's eyes widened unimaginably. The shock was so great, he was unable to even catch the gun that was trained at the centre of his forehead with the naked eye.

However, his line of vision was still on the youth, who was still smiling.

A second later, an explosive flash of light popped his ears and an excruciating force dug painfully between his temples.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Rocky, cart the fucker off into the butchery. Make it enough for the headlines to detail everything about him for the next few weeks."**

"Ugh." Tezuka finished his last drag and threw the cigarette away. He was obviously uncomfortable with the unexpected turn of events that befell the poor officer. Not that he cared for the man's life, he just wasn't expecting the youth to commit a sudden act of sheer brutality and yet seem so nonchalant about it.

The plan had been simple. Cause enough mayhem in Japan with robbing banks, skyrocket the drug trade with some new imports and smuggling contraband items on a large scale with a much more 'legalized' methods, while eliminating all competition to earn the attention of one of the leading high profile officers of the law. Anyone would do honestly. All for the sole purpose of attaining suitably prolific info about the members of the law and the members outside the law.

As soon as Mizuki was appointed for the job, Tezuka reached out to a few of his contacts to do some scouting and reconnaissance work regarded to the target in mind for a whole week. Once that was thoroughly done, a few goons were sent in secret across various points that were close enough to Mizuki's house. They were supposed to have caused a minor string of havoc to attract the officer's attention should he ever chance upon those said areas in any part of the day. Obviously when he would attempt to confront them, they would knock him out and then bring him here to this abandoned factory.

Tezuka didn't actually think this would even be accomplished within the first day after scouting this fellow. It was as simple as it sounded. Alluding the fact however, that Mizuki was a gullible target who never carried a gun outside of his work hours and had actually earned his role as assistant commissioner through a police degree and not actual police training.

The idiot went out a morning jog and he was heavily chloroformed within the first five minutes of being in the park. He was brought here three hours later and was drugged consistently for the next few days or so to weaken his reflexes and nerves before it was time for the interrogation period.

Rocky silently obliged the youth, slinging the fresh corpse over his shoulder and dumping it into a large makeshift trolley cart that was placed just a few meters away from the room. He then grasped and started push the cart into the darker portion of the corridor that laid before him, eventually disappearing into the darkness.

"Tell me something. Once you've…chopped him up and he's on full display, what then?"

"We wait."

"Wait for them all, members of the public, the government and the underworld members to react to the message?"

The youth nodded. Tezuka understood now.

"Donegan has decided to return to the scene after ten years…fuck me if I'm not dead already." Tezuka chuckled, then asked with a low voice. "You do know what this will result in don't ya' kid?"

"We're all aware of it. But we have to make a statement." The boy growled. "Once they get it, I will personally make it my job to smoke them all out, Tezuka. Every last one of them." He sounded really determined, Tezuka noted. The mundane crime scene of this country had sickened him to a venerable extent after he had arrived here a year ago, and he as the sole up and coming leader for the mob had to take a responsibility for his men to change that.

It was high time for the Aces' to make their presence known once again on the world, and to establish their authority as a dominant force of the criminal underworld after ten years of hiding in the shadows. It's been too long…too fucking long.

The barely concealed bloodlust that echoed in the empty corridors of the underground chamber seemed to amuse Tezuka. He lit up another cigarette, taking a few puffs.

"Well are we gonna sit around here in this dank place or grab some sushi?"

The youth's contemptuous mood dissipated with a lopsided grin. It was actually way past lunch time now he realized. "Same place?"

"Nah, something new this time." Tezuka chuckled. "My uncle's friend runs it across the next five blocks and he gives me a nifty discount every time I visit for a bite."

"Will I get a discount?"

Tezuka shrugged with an innocent smile. "Ask him and he'll be obliged."

"Sweet."

"In proper Japanese."

"Awww..."

Tezuka laughed.

* * *

 **If you liked what you saw, leave me a nice review. Criticisms and all are welcome of course. :)**


End file.
